Remember When it Rained?
by Three-Steps-Ahead
Summary: Sometimes you have to break a heart to help it heal. Sometimes you have to give up who you love to save them. Sometimes life takes away everything that means something to you. rewrite of Kurogane's past. Oneshot songfic. KuroganexOC.


**Hey, i wrote u ppl a Tsubasa one shot...i luv the books and adore Kurogane's past... so i rewrote it with a young girl involved...**

**I do not own any thing but Ayame. Josh Groban owns "Remeber when it rained" Clay Aiken owns "Without You" Kelly Clarkson owns "Beautiful Disaster" and Mariah Carey and Biran McKnight own "Whenever you call"**

**i hope u like it...i spent alot of time on it. i'm happy with it and i hope that u ppl who read it are too!!**

**please review!!**

**-Bellethial Skywalker**

* * *

Remember When it Rained

Syaoran took an anxious step into the gigantic library, taken aback by the glorious sights. It looked beyond anything he could imagine. Books soared across shelves of great height, towering over his bewildered self. He stepped forward without much of a thought, his mind aching to learn from the history before him. Everything was just beautiful. He raced to a shelf on the left, pulling a book out. He scanned over the pages, reluctant to see that he could read it. As he scanned the numerous books, he hardly noticed Sakura, Fai, and Kurogane staring at him.

"You like history, don't you Syaoran-kun?!" Fai squealed.

Syaoran faced him, smiling widely.

"It was something my father rubbed off on me," he replied.

He glanced at the book again, a shy smile on his lips.

_"If you were here now, I bet you'd be in just as much of a daze as I am!"_

He closed the cover and reached for another. As his eyes scanned over the pages, he felt a strange feeling. He turned his head to see Sakura curiously staring at him. His faced eased to a tiny blush once her pretty eyes fell on his. She gave him a warm smile then returned to gazing at the stacks of books.

Kurogane shook his head, glancing at the spines of books. Nothing looked able for him to read. Nothing seemed to be written in Japanese. He grunted loudly, but paused at the sight of something interesting. He pulled the book out, lifting a brow. The book had nothing written on the spine.

"Take a look at this…" he said, tossing it to Syaoran.

Syaoran caught it in his hands, examining it.

"What's wrong?" Fai asked.

"The book has nothing on the spine," Syaoran answered.

Fai peeked over his shoulder, his brows rising. Syaoran shifted his weight, slowly beginning to pace. He stopped close to the shelf, where the book had been, then leaned against it. He opened the book from the back and a sudden feeling of coldness swept over him. He blinked quickly and found a scene unlike where he once was. Rain poured from the sky, yet didn't touch him. He glanced around, worry striking him.

"Princess! Mokona! Kurogane-san! Fai-san!" No one replied.

_"I can't be in another world…Mokona didn't make any sudden movements. But if he didn't, then where are the others!?"_

Panic flooded through him, his heart racing wildly in his chest. The book remain clenched in his hands, as if it where his only life source.

_"Stay calm, think. What happened…?"_

He closed his eyes, thinking back on the minutes that had just passed. Kurogane handed him the book then he opened it-

His hands shook, the book pages flying. They flipped to near the front of the book; Syaoran was surprised to see writing now on the pages. He couldn't read anything. It looked like the language Kurogane had showed him once. He glanced up, alarmed by the sound of childish laughter. His eyes fell on a young boy scurrying up a tree. The boy was giggling while chasing a shawl. Once he grabbed it, he jumped back down and ran across the yard to a beautiful young woman.

"Didn't I tell you that was dangerous," the woman scolded, doing her best to sound angry.

The little boy smiled with delight, "But it's something important to you!"

"Yes, it is, thank you very much," she replied.

She graced her hand on his cheek, a generous smile on her face.

"That's because I gave it to her."

A deep male voice lifted into the soft air. The little boy leapt up and wrapped his little arms around a tall man.

"Father! You're back!" he exclaimed.

His father braced himself as he was nearly pummeled by the excited young boy.

"Always a brat as usual!" his father laughed.

"I'm not a brat!"

"The way you get angry when I call you that, proves you're a brat!"

"Nu-uh!"

"How was your journey?" the woman chimed in, her face still glowing in delight.

The man wrapped her in a loving hug, holding her close against him. The young boy watched in wonder, his head tilted to the side.

"The town's people treated us with care, not to mention that the rice harvest is at its best. And as always, we took care of the monsters at our borders!" his father enthusiastically explained.

She gave him a warm generous smile and hugged him tightly. The little boy jumped onto his father, joining him in a group hug.

Suddenly, a noise erupted from behind. The boy's father spun around, his sword at the draw. But he relaxed his position at the sight of a young girl scurrying across the field. She stood before him, panting, yet not forgetting to bow. Her black hair was falling from the knot on her head and her big green eyes were full of distress.

"Good evening, Master, Mistress, and Young Master," she muttered.

The little boy clambered over to her, waving his arms.

"Ayame-chan!"

The little girl's face lit in a smile, her arms flailing. He took her hand, pulling her off toward a tree. He started climbing it, the girl following after him.

His father grinned, "You two are just a couple of monkeys!"

"Kurogane-kun, can you climb that tree?" Ayame asked, pointing to a large Sakura Tree.

Syaoran nodded his head, now understanding the characters. The youngest boy was Kurogane, but who were the others?

"Just watch me!"

He shimmied down the tree then raced to the other. He began climbing, easily pulling himself up. He reached the top branch and cast Ayame a proud smile. She began giggling, waving to him. He puffed his chest out and attempted to stand. But his foot slipped and he went flying over the branch. Ayame let out a shriek as he landed on his back in the grass. She hurried to his side, staring at him.

"Kurogane-kun, are you okay!?" she wailed.

He just shook his head, for it was all he could do.

"Maybe you shouldn't try showing off so much…" his father said while walking over to him.

"But…I just-"

"You just wanted to show off."

Kurogane sighed and closed his eyes. His father picked him up and set him up on the wooden steps. His mother cradled him in her arms, hoping to make his aching body feel better.

"Ayame-chan, would you like to stay for dinner?" his mother asked.

Her face went flushed as she fought for an answer.

"Well…um…if it isn't too much trouble, Mistress-sama…"

"Not at all. I'm sure we'll have plenty for you."

Ayame bowed quickly then took Kurogane's hand.

"Come on! I want to play in the fields!"

Syaoran flipped the pages; curious to see what other things would take place. He turned a few pages, until he was at a scene with Kurogane and his father. They were standing in a small secluded area. He watched them practice, amazed at the techniques demonstrated. Kurogane's father was incredibly strong. It was no wonder Kurogane was the same. Syaoran was going to turn the pages, until that girl, Ayame, ran into the scene. She was holding a sword in her hand.

"May I practice with you, Kurogane-kun?" she asked politely.

She gave a bow to his father then looked at him again.

"Of course you can," his father replied.

She gave a determined nod and faced one of the straw dummies. Taking a deep breath, she shouted,

"Migoto-Mizu-Yuri!"

A large beam whipped from her blade, spiraling and shattering the straw figure. Ayame smiled approvingly as the small pieces fluttered in the air. Kurogane's mouth dropped open.

"How'd you do that!?"

"Well…I practiced a lot…"

"Maybe you should do the same!" his father laughed.

Kurogane started yelling at him, whining at that comment. Ayame giggled and placed her sword back in its scabbard. She slowly waltzed over to pouting Kurogane and gave him a gentle, quick kiss on the cheek. His face went dark red and no more words could come from him. His father stifled a laugh and slowly crept off behind the trees.

"Why'd you go and do that, Ayame-chan…?" Kurogane mumbled.

She just giggled innocently, "Because you'd stop whining."

Kurogane drew his sword, holding it out before him.

"How can you be so amazing!" he wailed.

"I'm no where near as talented as you. That's the only thing I can do. It's a low rank attack, but looks good against a straw dummy," she responded modestly. Kurogane blushed, realizing that she was probably right. "Besides, it will take years for us to become great warriors. So…let's make a promise!"

She drew her small sword and held it up to the sun. Kurogane followed her lead.

"Let's make a promise that as we grow older and become stronger, that, no matter what, we will work together as one!" she cheered.

Ayame nodded her head and withdrew her sword.

"As one? How can we do that, Ayame-chan?" Kurogane asked.

"We will always be there for each other. No matter what trouble!" Ayame answered.

"But then comes the question, for what purpose do you want to become stronger?"

From behind the large trees, Kurogane's father walked out. His face was serious as his eyes gazed down at them. Kurogane held his blade out in front of him.

"I want to protect, mother; you, father; and everyone in Suwa!" he shouted.

Ayame covered his hand with hers and nodded her head,

"Me too!"

His father smiled and patted them on the head.

"Then I shall hold you to that promise…"

Syaoran let a small grin fall on his face. He never realized just how innocent Kurogane was once. It almost seemed unnatural. Maybe this wasn't him? That couldn't be…he had been clearly called by his name. Syaoran just wondered who this girl was and why was she such an impact on him? Kurogane never mentioned a love-but then again, Kurogane never mentioned a lot of things…He slowly flipped the pages, stopping at an interesting place. Kurogane looked to be about sixteen and he was sparring with a much prettier version of Ayame.

Ayame ducked from under his blade, swiftly bringing her sword against his chest. He stumbled back, but returned her gesture with a mighty swing of his katana. Ayame dove to the ground while avoiding an almost disastrous blow. She rolled to the side and jumped to her feet, ready for his next move. But he had disappeared…She rested her guard, not sure where he was hiding.

"That's cheating, Kurogane-kun," she said. No one replied. "Kurogane-kun…"

Ayame spun around just in time to block an attack from behind. She danced about in a circle and brought her blade against his back. He flipped to the ground, his sword flying away from him. Ayame knelt in front of him, smiling victoriously.

"I win!"

"You just got lucky…Besides, I wasn't trying as hard since you're a girl," he spat.

Ayame rolled her eyes and whacked him upside the head.

"I'm sure that's the reason you lost…" she murmured.

Kurogane stood up, dusting off his robes. He gave her a flustered grin, placing his katana into its scabbard.

"What now?" he asked.

"We head home for dinner?" she responded.

"Do we have too?"

"I thought you liked eating?"

"Yeah…but maybe we can just stay…here…"

Kurogane's face went red as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Ayame raised a brow, curiously staring at him. She just giggled, causing his face to turn darker.

"You just want to stay here with me?" Ayame chuckled.

_Well, I can't forget this evening  
And your face when you were leaving  
But I guess that's just the way the story goes  
You always smile, but in your eyes your sorrow shows  
Yes, it shows_

Kurogane averted his eyes, taking in a shallow breath. She slowly stood next to him, leaning her shoulder against his. He just toppled back, falling against a tree. Ayame winked and shuffled off toward the village. Kurogane waited a moment, not moving. Taking in a deep breath, he sprinted after her. Once caught up to her, Ayame began running. Kurogane knew he was faster and tackled her down the wheat field hill. They rolled over one another, Kurogane ending up on top. He held himself up on his elbows, looming closely against her to feel her chest pulsing.

"Ayame-chan-?"

"Don't even bother talking. I already know what you're going to say…"

_Well, I can't forget tomorrow  
When I think of all my sorrow  
I had you there, but then I let you go  
And now it's only fair that I should let you know  
What you should know_

Kurogane brushed her long black hair from her face just so he could gaze into the depths of her jade green eyes. He wasn't exactly sure how romance was supposed to work, especially since his father mocked him about it so much. He wasn't one to ask deep questions about it. It was a little uncomfortable to be discussing how he'd been feeling lately. This had to be puberty…

_I can't live, if living is without you  
I can't live, I can't give anymore  
I can't live, if living is without you  
I can't live, I can't give anymore  
_

"It's getting late, ya know?" he whispered.

Ayame glanced over his shoulder, staring at the darkening sky. She just shrugged and pushed Kurogane on his back, climbing over him. She planted a firm kiss on his lips then stood. He scrambled to his feet and took her wrist to keep her from leaving. He gently brought her against him, hesitantly claiming her waist. A giggled escaped both of them.

_Well, I can't forget this evening  
And your face when you were leaving  
But I guess that's just the way the story goes  
You always smile, but in your eyes your sorrow shows  
Yes, it shows_

"How long has it been since we met?" Ayame asked.

"About twelve years. It's rather incredible…"

"I suppose so……"

_I can't live, if living is without you  
I can't live, I can't give anymore  
I can't live, if living is without you  
I can't live, I can't give anymore_

Kurogane kissed her cheek, taking her hand in his and walking with her back to the village. The moon was slowly rising into the star filled sky, lighting a small stone pathway. They remained silent soaking up each other's pleasurable company. Ayame took a deep breath, her face noticeably pink in the faint light. Kurogane found himself feverish. They both stopped by a gigantic Sakura Tree that had been their favorite spot since they were four. He leisurely wrapped her in his arms and lowered his quivering lips to hers.

_I can't live, if living is without you  
I can't live, I can't give anymore  
I can't live, if living is without you  
I can't live, I can't give anymore_

He nearly fainted at the lavender fragrances that emanated from her mouth. Her mouth was moist and warm, her tongue soft. Ayame ran her fingers through his short hair, sending shivers down his spine. He returned her gesture by ticking a weak point on her neck. She gently collapsed against him, completely losing her footing and pressing up against him. He simply smiled and picked her up on her feet. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and giggled.

"Ayame-chan, I think I really love you," Kurogane whispered.

"Good to know we feel the same."

_I can't live, if living is without you  
I can't live, I can't give anymore  
I can't live, if living is without you  
I can't live, I can't give anymore_

She kissed his cheek before running into the darkness. He watched her rush back to the village, wishing he could have walked her home. But he needed to be in bed soon. Even at sixteen years old, he still had a curfew. Ayame's lavender fragrance still soaked the air, soaring through his lungs as he breathed. With his head held high, he marched back into the palace.

_I can't live, if living is without you_

Syaoran flipped the pages again, stopping at a scene of Kurogane by his mother's bedside. He was on his knees, gazing at her with worry. His mother reached hand out and touched his face, gently soothing him. Syaoran felt tears in his eyes, wanting more than anything to make this moment happier.

"Forgive me, Kurogane, you brought such good fish home and I can't make anything for you to eat-"

"It's fine! I want you to feel better, Mother!"

The priestess smiled, shakily wrapping her son in her pale arms.

"You are so much like your father…" she whispered.

"Mistress-sama?"

Kurogane jumped to his feet, recognizing that tranquil voice. Ayame was behind them, holding a bouquet of Sakura Blossoms in her arms. She set then down by the rest of the "get well" gifts and stood behind Kurogane.

"Goodness, Ayame-chan, you've grown into such a beauty since I last saw you…" Kurogane's mother replied.

Ayame smiled, kneeling beside her. She took her hand and kissed it, praying silently to her.

"I will pray for you every night. I know the gods would grant my wish, for you to become healthy again, if I pray long enough."

"Don't worry yourself so much, child. Why don't Kurogane and you get some fresh air…?"

Ayame nodded and exited the room with Kurogane behind her. Once out in the hall, they embraced each other tightly. Kurogane regrettably began crying, soaking Ayame's robe. They traveled to their Sakura Tree, snuggling up together. Kurogane had Ayame in a bone breaking grip, afraid that if he let her go, his life would end. He needed her with him right now.

"You remember that promise we made when we were ten?" Ayame whispered.

Kurogane's brow quivered as he looked for an answer. The memory popped in his head and he stood. Drawing his sword, he faced the blazing sun.

"I want to get stronger! I have to protect Suwa so my mother can rest…"

Ayame took his hand, nodding her head in agreement.

"Count me in!"

Syaoran had finally had enough. He didn't want to watch the rest of this suffering. He tried to close the book, but his hands wouldn't move. The pages suddenly started turning, showing him the next two years of Kurogane's life. He saw him fighting to become stronger and Ayame fighting beside him. With each passing month, the bond of friendship between Kurogane and Ayame grew. He watched them through times of trouble and happiness. The book stopped in the middle of Kurogane fighting.

"Hama-Ryû-Ô-Jin!"

Kurogane slashed the sword through the air, sending a spiral of light against the monster before him. The creature crumbled to the ground, blood seeping from a fresh cut.

"Well done, young master," his advisor said.

Kurogane took a look at the village people, "Are you all okay?"

"Of course! Not a problem! These wounds are nothing!" one man shouted.

Kurogane sighed, "If I had gotten here faster-"

"Don't even consider that! You got here in great time! If it wasn't for your family, our country would be suffering!"

A little girl came rushing up, holding out a bouquet of flowers to Kurogane.

"These are for the Mistress's bedchamber! I hope she gets better soon!"

Kurogane smiled, patting her on the head.

"Thank you…"

Ayame nudged her way through the crowd, her entire body covered in blood. Kurogane rushed over to her, catching her before she buckled to the ground. She took a deep breath, smiling widely.

"Jeez, that was actually really hard…" she muttered.

"Where were you?" Kurogane asked.

"Off on the east border. Those creatures were something else. I just barely got out in time..." Ayame responded weakly.

She scrunched her hair, blood flooding from it. Kurogane picked her up, tucking her close against him as he headed back to the palace. She chose to remain quiet, her bloody body ruining his robes. He couldn't care less. All that mattered was getting her to safety before it was too late! For all he knew, she was bleeding to death. He couldn't risk losing her!

_Love wandered inside  
Stronger than you  
Stronger than __I_

"Hang on, Ayame…" he whispered.

_And now that it has begun  
We cannot turn back_

She let out a groan, curling up against him. He securely held her until he reached his home. He brought her to the nurses and had them patch her up as quickly as possible. But he couldn't stay long since he needed to check on his mother.

_We can only turn into one_

By the time he came back, Ayame was sitting up while polishing her sword. She had a look of serenity on her face, a look of peace and grace. She really was beautiful. And here he was, captivated and forgetful of why he had come. But just to stare seemed good enough. Words needn't been spoken; she already knew what he was going to say.

_I won__'t ever be too far away to feel you  
And I won't hesitate at all  
Whenever you call  
And I'll always remember  
The part of you so tender  
I'll be the one to catch you fall  
Whenever you call_

"I didn't think these wounds were serious until they started undressing me. This gash in my side hurts most!" Ayame laughed.

Kurogane knelt down to her, taking her hand with his. He kissed it gently before leaning to kiss her lips. But she denied his motion by turning away. He sat back, startled that she refused him.

_And I__'m truly inspired  
(and I'm)  
Finding my soul  
(finding my soul)  
There in your eyes  
(there in your eyes)  
And you  
(and you)  
Have opened my heart  
And lifted me inside  
By showing me yourself  
Undisguised_

"Ayame, what's wrong?" he asked.

She took a deep breath, "I'm…feeling…sick…"

"What can I do to help you?" he responded, taking both her hands in his.

_I won't ever be too far away to feel you  
And I won't hesitate at all  
Whenever you call  
And I'll always remember  
The part of you so tender  
I'll be the one to catch you fall  
Whenever you call_

Ayame shook her head, lightly chuckling. He seemed so flustered over her health even when his mother was in a more critical condition (in her opinion). But it was semi-flattering. She loved how much he cared for her, yet was finding it hard to feel comfortable with it. Especially with her thoughts in such a cluster…

_And I will breathe for you each day  
Comfort you through all the pain  
Gently kiss your fears away_

"Kurogane, you have done enough for me. I can't accept this treatment anymore. If I want to become the warrior, I promised you I'd be, then I need to figure things on my own sometimes. Please, worry about your mother. She is fading from the gods' light and I am but scarred with battle. Please, go to her," Ayame ordered.

_You can turn to me __and cry  
Always understand that I  
Give you all I am inside_

Kurogane nodded, kissing her hand before standing to leave. He glanced over his shoulder as he was about to close the screen.

_I won__'t ever be too far away to feel you  
And I won't hesitate at all  
Whenever you call_

"Ayame, don't think that I don't care for you like I do my mother," he whispered.

_I won't ever be too far away to feel you  
And I won't hesitate at all  
Whenever you call  
And I'll always remember  
The part of you so tender  
I'll be the one to catch you fall  
Whenever you call_

Ayame's face lit in wonder, but faded as he stepped outside and shut the screen door. She felt her chest collapse, the world compressing on her shoulders. Her heart thumped deafeningly in her ears and her stomach churned violently. She wanted to throw up all her emotions and never have to deal with them again. But she could not rid herself of Kurogane as much as she needed to, wanted to…

_  
Whenever you call_

_Whenever you_

"You still don't understand why I _can't_ love you…" she muttered.

_  
Call_

Kurogane raced down the walkway, following the deep tone of his father's voice. Something sounded wrong! Kurogane dodged into one of the open villas, his eyes fixing on the sight of his father splattered with blood. He flipped his eyes to the floor, paralyzed by the sight of his father's sword blade split. Kurogane rushed over to his father, his eyes fighting back tears.

"Your sword's been cut! Were the monsters that difficult-?!"

"Hush, I would rather keep my wounds a secret. I just came back for something."

"No! You need to be treated first! Call a doctor! Get medicine-!"

"Son, I only came back because there is something I need…"

Kurogane turned around as another figure walked into the room. The man was holding a package, one that Kurogane recognized as "Ginryû", the sacred blade of his family. It was the most prized possession of his household.

"Do you really need Ginryû to defeat those monsters?!" Kurogane shouted.

"Indeed. Those beasts are causing me quite a bit of trouble. But I'll get them-"

Kurogane's father stopped talking as the sweet smell of cherry blossoms enveloped the small room. He closed his eyes before facing that beautiful woman he loved so much. She looked healthier, but still held the frailness of a porcelain doll on her face. She staggered over to her husband, giving him her usual smile.

"You called for the treasured Ginryû, but is it that much trouble to call for me?" she asked.

"I truly apologize for always making such unfair demands on you…" Kurogane's father replied.

"Isn't that being unfair to yourself?"

Kurogane's father knelt down, unsheathing the sword from its cover. He held it before the priestess and asked that she bless his blade. Her magic soaked through his skin, sending a wave of serenity through him. He stood while gracing his wife's cheek with his hand. He kissed her pale, cherry lips and headed for the exit.

"Father! Let me go with you! I've gotten stronger and I can-!"

"No, my son, this is not a place for you…" His father placed a hand on Kurogane's head. "You have matured and grown strong. But you must use your strength for a better purpose than fighting. You must protect those you love…"

With those final words, his father leapt atop his horse and disappeared into the darkness of the dawning night. Kurogane sniffled, feeling as though he was not strong enough to even guard the ones he loved. If he loved his mother so much, then why couldn't he cure her? If he loved his father so much, then why didn't he go with him despite his words? If he loved Ayame so much, then why didn't he tell her everything he had been feeling lately?

The sky suddenly broke, rain pouring from the star stained sky. He sighed heavily with the thunder and headed for shelter as lightning zipped through the sky. Even these storms looked beautiful. He found himself drawn to them as he made way for the medical center. He figured Ayame would be up so she could watch the lightning dance across the sky. He remembered her once saying that she wanted to dance like the lightning, quickly yet beautifully…

To him, every move she made was like a hypnotic dance. Her body twisted and turned to a rhythm only they could hear. But did that explain why his stomach knotted when she stood close to him? Or was it because he wanted her more than any normal seventeen-year-old would?

"Kurogane!"

He spun around, his eyes falling on Ayame, who was standing in the rain. She had her arms behind her back and was rocking on her heels. She was draped in a thin white robe, as if mocking his desires for her. Her green eyes illuminated as lightning struck the sky. He could have mistaken her for a goddess…

_He drowns in his dreams  
An exquisite extreme I know  
He's as damned as he seems  
And more heaven than a heart could hold  
And if I try to save him  
My whole world could cave in  
It just ain't right  
It just ain't right_

"What are you doing out in the rain?!" he shouted, racing out too meet her.

Ayame opened her arms to him, letting him pick her up and spin her around. He held her tightly, yet being mindful of her still fresh wounds. But her gleeful expression told him that she was ignoring any pain. She pressed her wet lips against him, using as much force as she could to keep them from parting. Kurogane stumbled forward, holding her against their favorite Sakura Tree. It didn't even matter to him that they could be struck by lightning. But with her in his arms, he felt like they already were.

_Oh and I don't know  
I don't know what he's after  
But he's so beautiful  
Such a beautiful disaster  
And if I could hold on  
Through the tears and the laughter  
Would it be beautiful?  
Or just a beautiful disaster_

"Kurogane, promise me that you will forgive me someday…" Ayame whispered in his ear.

He held himself over her, his arms resting above her head. He gently kissed her cheek, working his way around every inch of her face.

"I will always forgive you…"

_He's magic and myth  
As strong as what I believe  
A tragedy with  
More damage than a soul should see  
And do I try to change him?  
So hard not to blame him  
Hold on tight  
Hold on tight_

He kissed her ear, trailing down her wet neck and shoulders. Ayame helped him pull off the top of her robe. Rain trickled between her breasts then soaked into the bandages around her stomach. Kurogane licked them away, pursuing her lips once more. She welcomed him into a ravish kiss, their tongues fighting for control. A small moan echoed in his throat as the thunder broke the earth. Lightning shattered the sky and the rain brought a strange beauty to the storm.

Kurogane paused briefly, stroking Ayame's black hair from her eyes, the eyes he loved so much. He just gazed at her, paralyzed by the feelings in his chest.

"Maybe we should go inside?" he asked.

Ayame gave him an implying smirk, "I'm guessing you have some other plan?"

Kurogane's face beamed red, "Well…"

_Oh 'cause I don't know  
I don't know what he's after  
But he's so beautiful  
Such a beautiful disaster  
And if I could hold on  
Through the tears and the laughter  
Would it be beautiful?  
Or just a beautiful disaster_

Ayame pulled her robe back over herself, sashaying back over to the villa. Kurogane followed her as she gracefully crossed into a dark room. Her white robe glowed in the shadows and the lightning outlined her figure. Kurogane watched her drop her robe down her shoulders, giving him a lustrous stare. He found himself rushing over to her and kissing her pink lips. He savored her sweet essence, his muscles tightening as she pressed her wet body against his.

Her hands tugged at his shirt, anxiously pulling it off him. She discarded the layers to the ground while dragging off her white gown. Kurogane blushed at her pale body, but found himself wrapped in her passionate arms. Ayame's thin fingers unthreaded the sash on his pants, but stopped as she seemed to realize what they were about to do.

_I'm longing for love and the logical  
But he's only happy hysterical  
I'm waiting for some kind of miracle  
Waited so long  
So long_

"Are you sure?" Kurogane asked her.

Ayame's green eyes gently closed and reopened, "No…but I just want one night to remember for all eternity…"

Kurogane drew her to the bed in the corner, pressing kisses against her bare skin. They fell back, enveloped in each other's embrace.

"Is this really what you want to cherish?" he whispered, kissing behind her ear.

"I want to sit back one day and say 'Remember when it rained'?"

_He's soft to the touch  
But frayed at the end he breaks  
He's never enough  
And still he's more than I can take_

Kurogane chuckled, pulling her well formed figure under him. Their lips caressed one another's, drawing their hearts into a racing rampage. Kurogane slowly thrust into her, both of them rocking to the sound of the rain. Kurogane listened to Ayame's constant moans, pushing harder into her. She arched her back, panting heavily while digging her nails into his skin. He finally pulled out of her, rolling to the side. They both panted for air, their hearts racing.

Ayame leisurely pulled herself up, staring at Kurogane's red face.

He sat up as well, reaching a hand behind her neck and pulling her into a kiss. His tongue massaged the inside of her mouth, earning a loud moan from her. Ayame took his hand, resting it on her heart. The sounds of its racing beats vibrated through his palm, freezing his body. He began to ache for her more…

_Oh 'cause I don't know  
I don't know what he's after  
But he's so beautiful  
Such a beautiful disaster  
And if I could hold on  
Through the tears and the laughter  
Would it be beautiful?  
Or just a beautiful disaster_

"Ayame?" he panted.

Her beautiful green eyes met his, "What could you possibly say at a time like this?"

"I want you. I need you. Forever and always. So please, stay with me until the end of time…"

_  
He's beautiful  
Such a beautiful disaster_

Ayame fought back the tears in her eyes while lying down on the bed. Kurogane curled up next to her, resting his head on her shoulder. Without another word, he fell asleep.

_Beautiful_

Ayame waited a few minutes before shrugging her way out of the bed. She dressed herself back into her robe and headed for the door. She hadn't wanted to do this to him, but she had no choice. He just didn't understand. He could never have her for eternity, but he could have her for one night. One night only…Now she had to pave her own road to the future. He wouldn't be able to walk it with her any longer…

"I need you too, Kurogane…but eternity is just too long…" she whispered before vanishing out into the night.

_Beautiful disaster  
Beautiful disaster_

* * *

Kurogane woke abruptly, hearing a strange sound from outside. He jumped into his clothes, hardly noticing the vacant bed. He scrambled outside, dodging screaming servants. He sprinted to his mother's shrine, his heart pounding in his ears. Everyone was shouting and wailing as he burst through the shrine's sliding door. His heart stopped beating as the gruesome sight of his mother dead flashed before his eyes.

The blade was yanked from her bleeding corpse, throwing her to the ground. Kurogane caught her, pressing his hands over the wound. There had to be a way to stop the blood!

"Mother! Mother! Please!" Kurogane cried.

"The wards…have failed…you must…protect-"

"Don't speak! You'll lose too much blood-!"

"Protect Suwa…"

"The blood! I can't stop it!"

Tears poured down his face, splashing onto the gentle face of his dead mother. He pulled her against him, sobbing into her shoulder. He begged that the gods give her back, that none of this happened. If he wasn't with Ayame, none of this would have happened!

Kurogane's eyes blazed, his heart pumping. He stood up, his mother in his arms and charged outside. He was stopped by a gigantic bird-like creature with something clenched in its beak. Kurogane's eyes began to bleed tears again as that "something" became clear. It was his father's arm and in his hand was Ginryû. The blade fell from the dead limb, dropping before Kurogane's feet. He set his mother on the broken floor of her shrine and gripped the blade in his hands. He ran forward, anger, rage, pain, and regret flooding through his heart and soul and veins…

The darkness enveloped him, the sweet silence gracing his body. He clung to his mother, whispering and calling her name. She would never return. He faced the faint light of a warrior on horseback. Thousands more soldiers surrounded him, gazing at the destroyed villa. He had done everything. The monsters were gone…all but the one growing inside him…

"I have come here upon hearing that Suwa was invaded by the monsters on the borders. But it seems as though I came too late. You have destroyed most of them…" the warrior said while pulling off its helmet.

The woman shook out her long black hair, her eyes boring into his. Kurogane stood, swinging his blade at her. A large beam raced forward, hardly standing a chance against her sword. She shook her head in pity, signaling her ninja soldiers to attack. But their efforts were useless. Kurogane attacked them as if they were responsible for his mother's death. The ninjas retreated upon orders from their commander.

"You must be stopped!" the woman shouted, raising her sword.

"Wait, Amaterasu!"

The woman turned around, staring at her younger sister.

"Tsukuyomi, what are you doing?"

"If you are to fight him, you shall lose more than you expect. Please, let me calm him…" the younger girl begged.

Her sister nodded as Tsukuyomi stepped forward.

She clapped her hands together and sent a beam of light through Kurogane's hand, pinning him to a slab of stone. He aggressively tried moving, resulting to growling and fighting against the binding. Tsukuyomi knelt before him, her eyes calming his movements. But her gentle words tamed him.

"Don't move, please, let your mother rest…"

Tears streaked down his bloody face, "Mother…Father…"

Once more, the darkness crept over him like an everlasting binding.

When Kurogane woke up, he was lying down on a small bed cot, his wounds bandaged and his clothes cleaned. He glanced to his right and was paralyzed by the beady black eyes of the young girl who saved him. He briefly shut his eyes, trying not to draw too much attention to himself. All he could do was think of how much he missed Ayame. She had disappeared, leaving without a goodbye or an explanation.

"Where am I-?"

"Shirasaki Castle in Japan. Your sword is here…"

The young girl smiled, holding the blade out to him. Kurogane didn't take it.

"Who are-?"

"Tsukuyomi, a priestess just as your mother was."

Kurogane averted his eyes, sniffling, "Please bury my father's sword with my mother. He no longer has a body…"

Tsukuyomi nodded, "Then I shall present you with a new blade from the same maker."

Kurogane's eyes lit up, "Huh?"

"You will need a new one if you intend to carry out your last promise to your father."

Kurogane faintly smiled.

"I haven't told you my name have I?" Tsukuyomi asked.

"It's it Tsukuy-"

"No, that's just my traditional name handed down to the one who connects the wards in Japan. My real name is Tomoyo. What's yours?"

"Kurogane…"

Syaoran stood still, not moving an inch of his body. He felt like all happiness had been drained from his body. He couldn't feel a thing nor hear the call of his name. Not even Sakura's sweet voice could break him from his trance. Everything he had seen, every piece of it was Kurogane's memories. His heart was wrenched from his body at the climax of the story. Death had wrapped its ugly arms around Kurogane's family…

"Syaoran-kun! Syaoran-kun! He's crying!"

Fai took hold of the book in Syaoran's hands, trying to pry it out. He pulled desperately at it along with Sakura. But as Kurogane placed a hand on the cover, the book flew from Syaoran's grip. Kurogane caught Syaoran's wrist as he fell backward while mumbling the same words over and over.

"Kurogane-san, I'm so sorry…so sorry…"

Syaoran opened his eyes slowly, soaking up the warm light from the window. His eyes rested on Sakura's worried face then over to Fai's bright smile. But Kurogane was the only one he could hardly see.

"How are you feeling?" Fai asked.

Syaoran sighed, "Better…but I need to speak…with Kurogane-san…"

Fai nodded, donning his hat while pulling Sakura with him to the door. They both scurried back into the library, marveled by the various shelves of books. Fai snooped around the corner, looking for any trace of Sakura's feather. Mokona could only sense it if they were close by. But nothing had happened since they entered the gigantic library. As Fai swept around another bookcase, he nearly bumped into a young lady atop a sliding ladder.

The lady wobbled to the left, gripping the bookcase to steady herself. She glanced down at Fai, her face contorted and flustered. Fai smiled at her with his blue eyes.

"Sorry about that, Miss!"

"Sorry, yourself. I don't have time for-for-!"

She flapped her arms in the air, falling backward. Fai carefully caught her, doing his best to hide a laugh.

"Are you alright?" he asked, staring at her gorgeous jade orbs.

"I'm quite fine and I do not need your assistance!" she spat, wiggling out of his arms.

Fai helped her stand, setting her upright on her feet. She swayed a little before climbing back up the ladder. She tugged at her blouse, fixing it back into her long skirt. Fai chuckled as she gave a quick glance back at him, her face a bright pink. He still smiled at her disconcerted posture.

"Can I help you with something?" she asked.

Her voice was no longer venomous, but gentle and sweet.

"Actually, I'm just looking around for anything. I'm not quite sure where to begin!" Fai laughed.

The lady bit her bottom lip, batting her eyes a little.

"Well, we could start with names…"

"Fai."

"Ayame."

Fai nodded his head to the girl, giving her a bright smile. Ayame blushed deeply, biting her bottom lip again. Fai figured it was her something she did often when she was unsure what to say.

"Um…I know this is weird to ask you…but do you know a man named Kurogane?" Ayame asked while climbing down to him.

Fai did his best to hide his shock- how did she know Kurogane?

"Why do you ask?" he replied.

Ayame blushed, "I…haven't seen him in years and I need to explain _everything_ to him…"

Fai watched her eyes dim, tears forming in the corners. He compassionately wrapped an arm around her shoulders while deciding whether or not to bring her to Kurogane. As he waved Sakura over to him, Fai directed Ayame toward the medical center in the library. Sakura kept glancing at the lady he was holding onto. Fai opened the door, peeking his head in to interrupt Syaoran's conversation with Kurogane.

"There's someone to see you, Kurogane!" Fai said.

Kurogane stood up as a tall woman with small rimmed glasses, stepped into the room. Her black hair was resting on her small shoulders but her green eyes were what petrified him.

"Ayame-?"

"I wasn't expecting this, either," the woman interrupted.

Kurogane stormed over to her, taking her arm in his large hand and dragging her off to another room. He shut the door tightly, tossing the lady onto the ground. She averted her eyes as he faced her. His heart throbbed as his red eyes met her green ones.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

Ayame could tell he was trying to hide the anger in his voice. She wiped her nose on her blouse and fumbled for words.

"I've been looking for you. I need to explain everything-!"

"What makes you think I want to hear your bullshit?!" Kurogane shouted.

Ayame cast her eyes to the floor, crying softly. Kurogane's gazed stayed hard, not showing any compassion.

"I hurt you…I know…but would you have rather had me die?!" she venomously screamed.

"After what you did to me? Yes! Once you left, all I could consider you was some conniving, backstabbing whore!" Kurogane bellowed.

"I didn't have a choice-!"

"Of course you didn't! What a loud of bull-!"

"You'd never understand! You were always so heartless!" Ayame screamed

"Oh sure! Which is why I willingly gave myself to you!" he sarcastically sneered

"I could have died for sleeping with you!"

Kurogane sighed, walking over to the bed. He sat down, his head in his hands.

"Die…What would have killed you?"

Ayame sighed, standing up and walking over to him. She touched his chin, drawing his face up. His red eyes fell on her as she unbuttoned her white blouse. She pulled the shirt off, standing with her hands crossed over her bare breasts. Kurogane's eyes widened at the mutation of her once flawless skin. Scars, blisters, discoloration, scabs and never healed cuts covered her body. He shuttered at the gruesome wounds.

"You must understand that I am not a true human like you." Ayame paused at Kurogane's confused expression. "I am a prototype experiment that failed its master. That is why these marks remain. I was beaten, Kurogane, because I had fallen in love with you…"

Kurogane stood up, placing his hands on her scarred shoulders. His eyes eased into gentleness as she began to cry.

"How could you have failed if you loved me?" he whispered.

"Because I was to find a way to destroy you and I refused to do so. I fell in love with you. I didn't want to hurt _you_, so my master hurt _me_…"

Kurogane embraced her, something he hadn't done in years. Her quivering body still fit into his, just as it had that one night. Even if he hadn't forgiven her, he still couldn't let everything, in the past, go. She was still alive and she was still with him.

"I'm guessing you visited the 'Space-Time Witch'?" Kurogane asked.

Ayame laughed, "Yes…and I had to give her my sword…"

Kurogane brought his hand under her chin, pulling her face up to his. Ayame closed her eyes as his rough lips met hers.

Everything felt the same. His uneasy, timid movements and his heavy heartbeat and her hands massaging through his short hair. Everything rocked to the rhythm of their racing hearts. Kurogane couldn't believe that this was actually real. Everything felt so make believe, so unreal. Especially since she was here with him. He thought she was dead or at least still somewhere in Japan.

"Is this real?" Kurogane whispered.

"I'm afraid so…" Ayame replied.

Kurogane half laughed, shaking his head distressingly. Ayame watched with worried eyes as he paced around the room.

"You need to leave. I have too much to deal with and I can't put you in this danger with me-"

"I'm in enough danger as it is! Do you not understand that I've been looking for you the past ten years?!" Ayame shouted while tugging her shirt back on.

Kurogane faced her, his eyes focused on her fingers as they buttoned up her blouse. He shook his head.

"I know that…but there isn't anything here for you any more. There is…no longer a place in my heart where I can let you rest…" Kurogane whispered.

Ayame's eyes sparkled with tears that soon trickled down her cheeks. She walked over to Kurogane, stood up on her toes and gave him one last kiss. She headed to the door, opening and closing it without a word. Kurogane watched her leave, wondering if he had made the right choice. His mind was set- he had new people to care for and she wasn't one of them…

Ayame wandered down the road, kicking rocks and pushing anything out of her way. Cold tears trickled down her cheeks as she stumbled through the open alleys. She just needed a place to hide. She rushed into a dark alley as the skies opened up with rain. Her hair stuck to her pale face as she continued to walk. It didn't matter to her what happened next since she no longer had a purpose to live…

If only he had known how it pained her to leave him. She wanted to stay in his arms that entire night and just be the lover he deserved. But no- she had to be foolish. She had to leave because she feared her own life. She knew what fate was to befall Kurogane's family, so why didn't she warn him?

"Because I wanted him for myself…" she muttered.

"And I wanted you…"

Ayame spun around, her eyes wide with horror at the man behind her. His dark figure moved closer to her, his hand reaching out and taking hold of her trembling throat. She was lifted into the air, kicking and gasping to try to save herself.

"Let…me-!"

"Oh, hush…"

Ayame's eyes grew wide as the man held out a knife, pressing the blade into her chest. He smirked, his crookedly beautiful face beaming.

"You have no idea how long I've desired this…ever since you ruined Fei-Wang Reed's trust in me. I had to prove myself through many deeds and this one will place me up on top!"

Ayame screamed as he drove the knife through her chest, digging it far into her. He succeeded in planting the hilt halfway inside her. He pulled back, his hands drenched in blood. Ayame had crumbled to the ground, sobbing loudly. The man grinned, looming over her and kissing her cheek.

"So sad this chase had to end…but I made sure that your death will be slow and painful!"

The man disappeared, his cruel laugh echoing through her ears.

The rain continued to pour, washing her bloody wound. Her white blouse was stained red and her chest ached as she tried to breathe. Her head was spinning and her world was turning black. The last thing she could ask for was Kurogane to never find her…

"Kurogane…" she whispered.

Kurogane paced around the library, looking for some comfort in the history around him. But nothing could ease the pain in his heart. He had to let her go- there was just so much he needed to worry about and she just couldn't be apart of it. And yet, he was aching from it like a sword through his chest-

"Kurogane-san!"

Syaoran sprinted from outside, his clothes drenched. Behind him were Fai and a bloody body. Kurogane watched them rush into a medical room, hurrying as soon as he caught a glimpse of the figure's pale face. As he raced through the door, his heart snapped in half. Ayame's body was on the white sheets, a knife completely embedded into her chest. Kurogane dropped to his knees, taking her hand in his while muttering prayers.

_Wash away the thoughts inside  
That keep my mind away from you.  
No more love and no more pride  
And thoughts are all I have to do._

"Ayame! Wake up! Please! You can't die!"

Her eyes fluttered open, but only briefly. She touched his cheek with her hand while whispering in a breathy tone.

"Remember…when it rained?"

"Yes. I remember…" he whispered, hoping to keep her alive.

"I want y-you…to…k-know…I-I l-love-"

She smiled faintly before her eyes shut closed for the last time, never to open again.

_Ohhhhhh Remember when it rained.  
Felt the ground and looked up high  
And called your name.  
Ohhhhhh Remember when it rained.  
In the darkness I remain._

Kurogane found fresh tears streaming down his face. Her pale face was fading into a dismal grey and her green eyes lost their beautiful shimmer. He took her hand, clenching it tightly in his palms. Her pulse was gone, her muscles relaxed and calm. She looked so angelic with her peaceful expression. She had died with a smile. Was it because she saw him one last time? Or was it because she wanted to end her life because he broke her heart?

_Tears of hope run down my skin.  
Tears for you that will not dry.  
They magnify the one within  
And let the outside slowly die._

"Ayame, rest in peace, my love…" he whispered.

He kissed her cold cheek, standing up and pulling her bloody body up from the bed. As he turned around, a hologram from Mokona's mouth was dancing behind him. The Space-Time Witch had her head bowed.

"I am sorry for your loss…" she whispered.

"Can you send her body to Princess Tomoyo? I want her to be buried back home…" Kurogane muttered.

The witch nodded, "I can do that."

Ayame's body lifted from Kurogane's arms, flying through Mokona's mouth and into Yûko's arms. She nodded her head while brushing the stray strands of hair from Ayame's dead face.

"I do need a payment for it-"

"What more can you people take from me?!" Kurogane shouted.

Yûko bowed her head, a small sniffle escaping her.

"Everything comes with a price..."

"You have my dead love. That should be payment enough…"

_Ohhhhhh Remember when it rained.  
I felt the ground and looked up high  
And called your name.  
Ohhhhhh Remember when it rained.  
In the water I remain_

She sighed, the hologram vanishing. Kurogane faced Fai and Syaoran, his eyes bloodshot. Fai bowed his head in shame.

_Running down_

"Kurogane, I'm sorry…" Syaoran muttered.

"Kid, just because you witnessed my losses, does not mean that they are a burden for you to carry. Ayame meant the world to me at one point in my life. But I need to believe that she is in a better place now…"

_Running down_

Kurogane shook his head, giving a small laugh. Remember when it rained? Yes, he remembered…The evening was so alive and his young heart was racing too fast. He remembered her foolishly seductive grin and her pale skin illuminated by the lightning. Her green eyes sparkling when he kissed her. Her soft skin…so warm and smooth against his…

_Running down_

"Kurogane-san?" Syaoran whispered.

_Running down_

"Hold onto Sakura as long as you can. You never know when she could be stripped from your arms…" Kurogane murmured before strolling out into the library.

_Running down_

Syaoran decided to let him be. There was no reason he needed to follow him. All he could be thankful for was that Sakura had been asleep for the entire horror. She would have broken to pieces if she saw Kurogane cry over Ayame's bloody body. That knife had been plunged through her chest, the hilt lodged through her skin. Whoever killed her meant to cause her pain. But…who was it?

_Running down_

"Do you think that if we travel these worlds, we'll find the person who killed Ayame?" Syaoran asked Fai.

_Running down_

"I'm sure that's what Kurogane hopes…" Fai responded.

Syaoran sighed, staring at the blood stained white sheets of the bed. Only seconds ago Ayame had breathed her last breath, spoke her last words, and saw her last image. Now her soul was gone. Syaoran found himself hoping that she had passed into heaven safely. For all he knew, she was watching over them now. As he headed for the door, he heard a soft voice whisper through his ears.

_: Kurogane, I'm so sorry…:_


End file.
